pink mademoiselles and lackadaisical rebels
by ShyLikeThat
Summary: highschool!AU. Usually, his type of women consisted of buxom chests and tight clothing. Not small, dainty girls who wore lacy, bubble skirts or found polyatomic ions interesting and, and— for the love of gob, her hair was pink!


**Title:** pink mademoiselles and lackadaisical rebels  
**Summary:** highschool!AU. Usually, his type of women consisted of buxom chests and tight clothing. Not small, dainty girls who wore lacy, bubble skirts or found polyatomic ions interesting and, and— for the love of gob, her hair was pink!  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance

* * *

"Listen here, _bub._"

Unimpressed black irises stared back at venomous viridian eyes.

"I know people like you, I've had to _work_ with people like you and I know for a fact!—" A dramatic pause. "—that people like you don't carry your weight around in school projects, so just let me keep my perfect grade point average and let me do all the work, okay?"

"Weelll," Marshall Lee made a point to drawl. Some of his saliva flickered to Bubblegum's face, much to his pleasure and her annoyance. "When you say 'people' like me, do you mean hot guys with devilishly handsome features or —"

"Ugh! You know what I mean!" She proceeded to screech, wiping the spit from her face. "_Sie sind so nervig__!_" (2)

"Boobaly-goolipy glob!" The teenage boy mocked, sticking his tongue out at her and making a face.

"Just... just don't get in my way!"

"Whatever happened to never judging a book by its cover, princess?" Marshall attempted to give her a kicked puppy dog look, the hurt shining in his eyes.

"You aren't a book," She said pointedly, eyes narrowing. "If you were a piece of paperwork, you would be a pamphlet. No, not even a pamphlet, a—a business card advertising a butcher's shop! You're... you're evil." Bubblegum hissed.

She furtively remembered the time during grade-school where he had chopped off a third of her luscious pink locks with a pair of safety scissors, or when he flipped her dress up in front of all the other kids, or when he 'accidentally' spilled chocolate milk on her sparkling new dress, which merely served to incense her intense disliking for the boy.

She didn't even know why their teacher had the _mind_ to pair them up together for the biology project, or why and how Marshall Lee Abadeer, notorious bad-boy, even came to take AP Biology in the first place.

Peering a closer eye towards the boy, Bubblegum surmised that she had been unfair in comparing him with the other people she had had to work with in the past, all who proved to be unable to hold their share down and left all the workload to her. No, Marshall Lee was simply lazy, but he was clever. Intelligent even, but so very lazy. However, Bubblegum wasn't going to take another roller-coaster ride with her grades again. She had to work her butt off just to recover from the last incident and bring her grades back to the perfect, polished standing it was currently in. No siree was she going to take a chance.

"Fine, fine." The boy across from her huffed, waving an apathetic hand. "Do whatever you want, brainlord."

"Good." Bubblegum said, crossing her arms. She felt a tiny bit remorseful in outright attacking his personality, but she perceived that it was for the greater good, especially when it came down to her grades, of which she was practically a little obsessive-compulsive over. "Now, I at least need your phone number—"

"Oh my!" Marshall gasped. "First you boss me around, and now you have the gall to ask for my phone number? That's not the way to do it if you want to ask me out on a date." A sly grin spread across Marshall's face.

Bubblegum instantly reddened. "T-that's not what I meant! I don't want a date, you nihilistic bug-face! It's for the group-work, like if I needed something—"

"Oh, I _know_ what you need, princess." He smirked seductively.

"W-what kind of—! You pervert! Augh, forget it." Bubblegum's face contorted, and she proceeded to whirl around in a huff when Marshall's hand closed at her forearm and pulled her back again.

He rolled his obsidian eyes. "For gob's sake, princess, would it kill you to lighten up? It's just a joke." Bubblegum only puffed her cheeks in reply, face still flushed and red.

Marshall pulled out his phone. "What's your number? I'll call you later." The girl stared at him, trying to make out the evil concoctions possibly stirring in his mind.

"It's not like I'm going to sexually harass you."

She gave him a dead-pan stare.

"I'm not."

"You better not." She frowned, eyes narrowing and suspicious. "If you do, I _swear_." She jabbed an accusing finger his way.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Marshall drawled in amusement as he handed over his cellphone for her to put her number in.

"Shut up." Bubblegum frowned as she punched in the digits of the keypad and handed the phone back to the boy across from her. Her cheeks were still burning, though her eyebrows were furrowed together as she tried to form a better comeback for future use.

_Click._

"Hey...!"

Marshall shrugged. "I need a picture of all my contacts, so I don't mix them up."

"That's totally sexual harassment!"

"Yeah, because I'm gonna jerk off later at the sight of your naked shoulders." Marshall rolled his eyes once again, though smirked at the sight of her going red down to her neck all the way to the tips of her ears.

"Y-you—" She struggled with a proper insult, as she had already practically used up most of the insults in her arsenal reserved for people like Marshall Lee. "... you're such a jerk!"

"_Ouch_." The boy mocked, placing a hand upon his heart and feigning a look of hurt.

* * *

At his home, Marshall gazed at an image of a pink-haired girl on his phone, her eyes wide with shock and her lashes long, and his thumb absently stroked the screen as he quietly ruminated something to himself.

An unknowing smile grazed his lips before he suddenly cursed, catching himself in muffled irritation. He threw the phone away before falling to his bed, slinging an arm over his eyes.

"Gob, why do I even fucking like this girl?"

* * *

Note 1: He calls Bubblegum "princess" as a pet name, not because she's an actual princess here, if some of you are confused.  
Note 2: "You are so annoying" in German.

A/N: Aaand here is my spin on an obligatory cliche: the HS setting. Idk, it is my guilty pleasure. May be a one-shot or a two-shot, I really don't know.

But anyway, review and alert please~


End file.
